Caught in the Act
by Lady of Pride
Summary: Honestly, Doumeki stares too much...


Title: Caught in the Act

Fandom: xXxHolic

Pairing: Doumeki/Watanuki (...sort of one-sided in the beginning)

Rating: Hard R

Spoilers: Up to book 11. Doumeki can enter the shop.

Summary: Honestly, Doumeki stares too much…

* * *

Focus.

The arrow and the target.

There was a gentle creak as the bow bent to his will, the only sound he allowed to penetrate the boundary of his concentration, before the field of his vision narrowed down to the bull's-eye situated several meters away.

_Snap!_

In the blink of an eye, the arrowhead connected with its target. A quiet hum of approval rose up amongst his comrades before a small group of fan girls sitting in the stands broke out in cheer, his final shot of the day serving to be as true as all the others.

Lowering his arms, Doumeki glanced to the side of the field at the bottom of the stands. Watanuki sat on the lowest row, eyes focused momentarily on the Doumeki's arrow before they fell back to the clipboard on his lap. One of Doumeki's many admirers was seated close beside him, bugging him to check over her math homework which was due the next day. Watanuki did well in his classes (even considering all the work he did for Yuuko on the side), but the archer knew the boy would come and complain to him after practice was over. Watanuki hated wasting his time on anything related to Doumeki…including the members of his undesired fan club.

"Hey—you want to help me with the arrows?"

Doumeki turned to face one of the first-year students of the archery club and nodded. He set his bow aside and walked the length of the field to the targets. Grabbing one of the arrows, he took care as he yanked it free.

Maybe he'd give it to Watanuki?

-1-Doumeki-1-

It was unbearably hot that day. Summer was fast-approaching and the final tournament of the school year was just around the corner.

He needed more practice.

Watanuki, of course, was adverse to that idea. More practice meant spending more days out in the sun, cooking in the heat while Doumeki's fan-club cheered gallingly in the background. It 

also meant wasting more time helping the girls of said fan-club (that weren't Himiwari, Watanuki reminded him) with their homework. Although…Doumeki wasn't quite sure all of them were a part of his 'club'. A few of the girls, he suspected, might've had a thing going for the short-tempered seer.

Not that he'd ever tell Watanuki that. His head might explode from the ego-boost.

Doumeki couldn't help but wonder about Watanuki's own little fan-club (the one he failed to notice due to Himiwari's 'blinding presence') after one particular practice. He had three left before the final tournament and he didn't have a minute to spare outside of homework and helping Watanuki with his peculiar missions.

Tucking the corner of his hand-towel under the collar of his uniform, Doumeki wiped away the perspiration as he lowered his gym bag to the ground. Some of the other team members were gathered outside the locker-room, chatting with their friends before heading home.

Watanuki was standing beside Himiwari and a rather petite older girl.

She couldn't _possibly_ be there to ask him for help with her homework…

…and yet she was.

Doumeki's eyes narrowed just a bit. It wasn't that he didn't think Watanuki was entirely undesirably to classmates of the opposite gender (the world only knew, Doumeki was the sole person Watanuki took special care in spazzing out at during school hours), but there was just something particularly annoying about watching the girl faun over Watanuki.

Not that he was jealous.

At least…not of Watanuki…

Curious about entertaining that thought, he let his eyes wander down the slender form of the young seer before focusing on the length of Watanuki's legs. They really were long…wonderfully long—and powerful too he bet. Watanuki spent several nights running from spirits of a malign nature. They probably had a nice shape.

For a moment in time, he had an abrupt mental image of those same long legs wrapped securely around his waist. Watanuki's clothes were (quite mysteriously) excluded from said image…

Akio, one of the eldest members of the archery club, seemed to take notice of Doumeki's lingering gaze. He elbowed him gently in the ribs and winked.

"Cute, isn't she?"

Startled (though he didn't let it show), it took Doumeki a moment to realize Akio was referring to the older girl.

Doumeki didn't exactly agree, but he decided to add a comment of his own—eyes darting briefly back to Watanuki's lean form.

"…Nice legs."

-2-Doumeki-2-

He spent many troubled nights lying wide-awake in bed. Every time he closed his eyes, his mind wandered back to Watanuki and his legs…his nice legs…

Doumeki didn't have time to contemplate the nature of his sexuality (the final tournament was only two days away) but Watanuki's constant presence did nothing to help the matter. Soon, Doumeki just wasn't thinking about his legs…

He was starting to adapt a rather unhealthy fascination with the boy's mouth.

When Watanuki wasn't mooning over Himiwari or screaming his head off at Doumeki, his lips were set in a straight and serious line. When Watanuki ate, he took small tender bites. He liked to savor his food.

Taking a seat between Watanuki and Himiwari in the stairwell, he wondered what Watanuki's mouth would taste like, wondered what it would be like to hear his name pass through those lips in an airy gasp...

"_Uh…Doumeki—"_

Doumeki's heart nearly leapt into his throat. Either his imagination was running away with him or—

"_What the hell are you carrying in there_?!"

Doumeki didn't have time to answer before Watanuki slugged him in the shoulder. The incensed boy shoved Doumeki's school bag off his foot and watched with a certain degree of satisfaction as it tumbled down the stairs, paper flying everywhere as it hit the bottom.

"…My textbooks."

It looked very much as though Watanuki was going to burst a blood vessel.

So much for dreams coming true…

-3-Doumeki-3-

The tournament passed and summer vacation was almost upon them. Himiwari congratulated him several times for winning yet another championship while Watanuki was kind enough to play nice and add an extra spring-roll to his bento.

Doumeki didn't say anything.

He waited by the school entrance as Watanuki and Himiwari left from their final exam. The air conditioning system was broken and many of the students were covered in sweat, yanking at the collars of their uniforms uncomfortably as they stepped outside into the sunshine.

"What a day…" Watanuki murmured, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he collapsed under one of the trees. Himiwari, looking a bit wilted from the heat, sat down next to him. "Why couldn't the air conditioner die tomorrow?"

Doumeki didn't mind. He was actually a bit grateful it died today otherwise he wouldn't have caught sight of the perspiration on Watanuki's neck, the sensual way a single drop snaked down his throat and over his collarbone before disappearing under his shirt.

Watanuki's eyes flickered to Doumeki's face and he frowned. "What are you staring at?"

Doumeki paused. "…You smell."

There were other things he could've said (like 'there's a bug on your shirt', or 'nothing, I'm just thinking…'), but Doumeki secretly enjoyed riling the boy up. There was nothing quite as entertaining as frustrating Watanuki.

Having said that, he endured Watanuki's long-winded rant until he reached Yuuko's shop. The boy was a bit loud, but at least his attention was focused solely on Doumeki.

Strangely enough, the witch had an odd knowing look on her face.

She said, "Be patient", before he headed home. Watanuki was somewhere in the kitchen, so he could only suppose she was telling him Hitsuzen was in effect.

Doumeki wouldn't be surprised if she knew the truth.

-4-Doumeki-4-

It was Hitsuzen.

Five months later, he found himself lying in bed with a disheveled Watanuki. Their adrenaline was running high after a battle with one particularly nasty spirit and Doumeki couldn't think of a better way to exhaust the remainder of their energy than this. This—with two wonderfully long legs wrapped around his waist, his name falling from those beautiful lips and that throat exposed to his mouth as he bit gently into the sweat-slicked flesh. He was somewhat glad Watanuki caught him staring earlier that day.

Who would've known it would lead to this?

A/N: Well, this is my poor attempt of writing a Doumeki/Watanuki fic. I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
